1. Field
Apparatuses and methods consistent with exemplary embodiments relate to detecting an object moving in an image input from a pan, tilt, and zoom (PTZ) camera.
2. Description of the Related Art
An object detection algorithm using a PTZ camera includes a motion separation technology using an optical flow. This technology is related to a method of grouping movements using an optical flow because foregrounds having their own movements seem to show different movements from one another while a movement of a camera is the same as a background.
Another object detection algorithm using a PTZ camera is a method of making an entire area within ranges of movements of a horizontal axis and a vertical axis of a camera, a large background model, in detecting a moving object. According to the method, a large background model is generated as a camera moves and a portion corresponding to a current input image is found from the large background model. The large background model and the portion corresponding to a current input image are compared with each other, and thus, a moving object may be detected. The method may be classified into a method using camera PTZ information and another method that does not use camera PTZ information.
Further, another object detection algorithm using a PTZ camera is a method of generating a background model having the same size as an input image.